Higher Than The Clouds
by jailhouserock
Summary: An awkward love story between two complete opposites. {HUMAN AU set in Hawaii}


I know, I know, I really need to stop starting stories without updating my other ones and I need to be stopped.

I have just recently started listening to a band called Last Dinosaurs and I highly recommend them if you are into indie music, the band actually gave me inspiration to start this next story after listening to their song Honolulu.

All of their songs are amazing and have given me so many ideas for this story including using some of the song lyrics in their songs and I cannot explain how much they are helping me get through this writers block and I should be able to update all of my stories with at least 1 chapter before January ends.

I hope you guys enjoy this new story and please leave reviews!

xoxo bim

* * *

NEW NOTE

I just updated this chapter again because of some of the errors that were made that someone had pointed out in a review.

Thank you very much for that btw!

I'm in the process of writing a new chapter for this as well as for my other story _Rain_.

So yeah go check that other story out if you haven't already and thanks!

* * *

I've lived in Hawaii my whole life, born and raised to my two parents, Kimberly and Harvey Jones. I always loved being here, the beach and nightlife of the state was so much more than anyone can imagine. I lived in a house in a small neighborhood not too far from the beach and let me tell you how many times I've gotten in trouble for trying to sneak out and go surfing with my friends. My parents were pretty laid back though, and my mom offered to teach me how to surf in the first place so I mean, it was kind of her fault.

I'm 17 years old now, still as energetic as ever but more grown, at least in my mind I was. Yet, according to my mom I'm still the same as I was when I was 9 and throwing crabs onto the girls on the beach. What? It was funny! Until I got home as was scolded my both my and the girls parents, totally worth it in my mind. Now I stood in my hallway trying to get my dog to stop chewing on my dads sock and she was ultimately refusing to give it me.

"Alfred, what are you doing?" I heard my mom say from the end of the hallway as I played tug of war with my dog. "Colbie won't let go of the dads sock," I struggled with trying to pry it from her canine teeth. "C'mon you damn dog." I muttered. She only laughed and walked away to probably get ready for work. "Alfie, I've got work late tonight, why don't you tell dad for you two to come down tonight. There's going to be a party, I'm sure you could invite your friends as well." She called out from the kitchen. "Uh, yeah sure, sounds cool." I yelled back to her as I finally was able to get the sock away from Colbie.

It was covered in dog spit and had a hole in but I mean that hasn't stopped dad before.

I walked into the kitchen and decided to just throw it away with a grimace on my face. My mom suddenly pulled my close and gave my hug and kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you later then, tell your dad to get up and if he doesn't you get the ice bucket, alright?" She said with a serious look. I only nodded and smiled a little. "Don't worry about it, I got it covered. Don't be late to work okay?" I told her. She nodded and waved to me as she walked out the door.

I took a seat on the couch and turned on the T.V., kicking my feet up and onto the coffee table as I flipped through the channels. I knew I had to wake my dad up soon but might as well get some me time in before he starts rummaging around for his shoes.

Sometimes I wondered how my parents even met and started to date each other. The two were polar opposites but I guess it's the cliche saying, opposites attract. My mom was into spiritual stuff, tarot cards, astrology and things like that. She loved native music considering she was also from the island herself. My dad was a complete other story. I mean the only reason they met was because my dad had taken a trip down here for business and ended up meeting her on the beach. One thing led to another and the two were together and were about to have me. My dad was worried he was going to be scolded for even having me out of wedlock. Good thing my mom was a persuasive person and told him that there was nothing to worried about. My parents weren't married until I was 4 years old, and although I knew my dad would've liked to have been married before me, I knew he was happy that I was able to be there for their special day.

Sap couple they are, and I'm surprised they still act like they did when they first met. I guess that's what love looks like huh?

I looked over at the clock before realizing it had passed 10 minutes already and I shot up from my seat so fast I swear you could hear a 'swish' in the air. I ran to my parents room and tripped over my moms surfboard. I landed on the floor with a loud crash. My dad sprang from his bed with a loud yell and looked around to find the source of the noise. Once his eyes went to the floor and he finally noticed me, he sighed and grasped at his chest.

"Dear God, Alfred, don't scare me like that." He exclaimed at me. I sat up on and rubbed at my nose. "I'm fine, thanks for asking." I said sarcastically and stood up from the floor. He rolled his eyes and and drew the blanket off of him as he started to finally wake up.

"Oh whatever Alfred, you hurt yourself 30 times a day at most. You've got to be the clumsiest person to live, I don't know how you can surf with jello legs like those." He says before standing up in his whole glory, which obviously to me, was not the something I wanted to see in the morning. I yelled in disgust and ran out of the room. "Jeez, Dad! Put some pants on! I don't want to see your junk!" I yelled to him. He only laughed at me and shut the door.

I had the freezer open, holding my cup up as I dug my hand in the ice maker to put into my water. "Hey, by the way, mom wanted to know if we could come down to a party at the hotel later tonight. She said it'd be loads of fun." I said to my dad as he sat at the counter eating away at a bowl of cereal. He hummed and nodded as he swallowed the remaining food in his mouth.

"Yeah we should be able to, you going to invite your friends?" He asked, his eyes not lifting from his phone as he probably read through his Facebook wall. I nodded and shut the freezer door, lifting my cup up to my mouth and letting some crushed ice fall into it, "Yeah, she said I could.", "Even Anuhea?" He asked me with a side smirk.

I sighed and rolled my eyes at him. "Dad c'mon, seriously, she's just a friend. Friend. Okay? Besides I'm pretty sure Luca likes her and you know guy code." I told him. Now it was his turn to roll his eyes. "Alfred, you haven't had a girlfriend since you were 13 years old, don't you think you should just," He shrugged went back to his phone, "Maybe not worry about Luca and just ask her out?" He said. I sat down across from him at the counter and raised an eyebrow at him. "Thank but no thanks, I like keeping my friends. Which, includes Anuhea, she's a friend. F-R-I-E-N-D." I replied.

He chuckled and put his bowl into the sink. "Okay, okay, sorry. You know I just like messing with you, Al." He said with a pat to my shoulder. I sighed and looked at my cup, watching the ice move around as I shook it. "I know, it's just," I leaned back in my seat and shrugged. "I'll find someone when I find someone you know? I just don't think Anuhea is the right one for me."

* * *

I hated this. I hated the beach, I hated the temperature and I hated my family so much more than I have ever hated them before. Call it teenage angst but I'm fuming to the point where you can probably see steam coming out of my ears. Of course my brother who just got done being in Australia for university suggested we take a family trip somewhere for the summer, and obviously he had to suggest the place I would have never ever wanted to go in my entire like.

I just hoped I would be able to convince my parents to just let me stay inside at least 95% of the time that we are here.

"Oi Arthur! c'mere and check out this view!" my brother yelled to me. I squinted my eyes a bit as the bright sunlight suddenly hit my face. I finally refocused my eyes and looked out the window and saw the beach and the sun hanging just above it.

"Yes, yes, it's a beautiful view, now would you close those blinds? I'm getting a headache from all the flying and having to hear you blab about how great it is here when in reality, it's a living hell." I said as I turned back over on my bed and looked through my phone just finding something else to focus on.

"Stop being so gloomy Art, we're on vacation." my dad said from the other door that connected to two rooms together. I rolled my eyes before having them land back on my phone.

"Well excuse me, no one asked my opinion on coming here, Allistair was the one who suggested Hawaii after we all agreed on Norway and suddenly everyone changes their mind." I said. "Please don't start with the attitude, this is supposed to be a fun family time and none of us need your attitude affecting it. Go outside and have fun with your brothers instead of cooping yourself up and reading." He said to me. I huffed and turned to my other side of the bed, ignoring him and going back to my phone. I could just sense the rage coming off of him but knowing my dad, he is never going to act on it and was only going to rant to my mom about it later.

This is officially already checking off as the worst vacation ever.

* * *

So what do you think? I think this is definitely going to be the one story on here I update most often because I'm so excited to write this one.

I've been writing nonstop with this one tbh. I hope you guys are enjoying it so far and I really trying to make this one funny, fluffy and angsty all together. The two will be seeing each other for the first time in the next chapter I can assure you guys of that so please don't become impatient!

Thanks for reading and please fav/follow and leave reviews!

xoxo bim


End file.
